Wacko Anniversary
by lovagirl132
Summary: Deidara, microphones, and Blue's Clue's! Much Deidara cuteness!Very Very Small Drama! DeixSaku DeiSaku SakuxDei SakuDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara


Me: There's cute Deiara in this!

Sakura: He's always cute...

Me:Yup! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Ok…Saku-chan I can't take it!!"

"Can't take what?" Sakura and her boyfriend Deidara were watching TV in her living room why'll he munched down on her homemade cookies, when he suddenly shouted. He slide down the couch onto the floor next to her and took her hands making her look him in the eyes.

"Saku-chan we've been going out for a month now, and we have never kissed!" He whined making the pink haired girl blush brightly.

"W-Why are suddenly thinking about these things?!" She shouted. Sure she had been thinking the same thing for 2 weeks now, but that no excuse to voice it aloud! Deidara's eyes teared up.

"I'm a man! I have needs!" At this she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Man? You're a 3-year old trapped in a 16-year olds body!" He puffed his cheeks up indignantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He muttered. She rolled her eyes then pointed a finger at him.

"Deidara…you're in footie pajamas eating homemade chocolate chip cookies why'll watching Blue's Clue's" Deidara perked up.

"Oh yeah, you forgot my milk" He smiled cutely at her. She rubbed his hair then walked into the kitchen to fetch the milk. She couldn't help it, he was too cute.

"Blue's Clue's!" She heard Deidara's voice shout from her apartment's living room. She laughed then searched through her cupboard for his batman cup. When she walked back in and handed him the cup he stared at it strangely.

"Sakura…"

"What?! It's your batman cup! I thought you liked batman…" Deidara rolled his eyes, and then waved his hand dismissively.

"Puh-lease Saku-chan! Batman was SO 2 weeks ago! Spiderman is cooler now!" Sakura sighed, then walked back into the kitchen. Even if Deidara was cute, she has no idea how she had fallen for such a childish person. Sakura was smart, sophisticated, and mature. While Deidara was…not. She sighed, grabbed the Spiderman cup and walked back to Deidara, plopping herself next to him just as Steve found a clue. _I just can't bring myself to kiss him…he's never serious, and I want my first kiss with him to be special, actually my first kiss ever, but that's not the point._ She stopped her daydreaming when she saw Deidara looking at her with a goofy grin.

"What?" He slipped something into her hand, then stood up and walked out the door…well skipped. She raised an eyebrow then read the note he has slipped her.

**Dear Saku-chan,**

**I'm bringing you out to dinner for our 1 month anniversary! Be ready at 8:00!**

**Lots of love, **

**Dei-Dei**

She smiled at the little nickname she had given him, and then sighed contentedly. So he hadn't forgotten. It was a bit strange that he only gave her an hour to get ready… _Fuck_. She quickly ran upstairs and took a shower. Once finished, she tied her pink hair in a ponytail, and left her bangs hanging down. She rummaged through the closet until she found a red spaghetti strap mini dress going down to mid-

thigh. She checked her watch, only 10 minutes. Sakura put on some makeup then waited at the door until there was a knock.

When she opened the door she was met with a grinning Deidara wearing baggy black pants, long-sleeved white shirt, and a black jacket. He looked at her with a slight blush, then took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"You look absolutely stunning Sakura" He said in a regular non-goofy tone. She stood there dumbstruck, with her face entirely pink. _Who is this…where's goofy Deidara…_ Sakura placed her hand on his forehead.

"Dei-Dei are you ok? You don't seem to have a temperature" He looked surprised then chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ready to go now?" He held his elbow out for her, as she took it._ This is…nice._

They walked toward Konoha's park; it was empty except for the occasional firefly. He guided her to the bottom of a Sakura tree and sat down next to her, on a picnic blanket that had already been there. Deidara lit a small candle, and opened the basket for her to take something. Sakura took out a rice ball, and sat there quietly eating. She looked up to see Deidara staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

"Like it?" She nodded slowly. "Good, I made it" She stopped chewing, then slowly placed the food on the ground. Deidara rolled his eyes, his smile getting wider.

"You can be so cute sometimes Sakura" He cupped her face in his hand and moved a bang out of her eye, and behind her ear. She blinked at his sudden contact. Deidara looked her in the eyes, then slowly leaned toward her. Sakura slowly moved toward him when something caught her eye. _Wait a second…_ She pulled roughly on a cord that was hanging from his ear which made him scream out in agony.

"_Ok Deidara, now gently place your lips on hers"_ Sakura stared at the microphone confused, while Deidara rolled on the ground clutching his ear in pain.

"Itachi?" She asked into it, making the voice automatically stop.

"_Err…hello Sakura…err…fancy talking to-"_

"Itachi where are you" She stated bluntly, not even looking at Deidara who was looking at her, after her had recovered from microphone being ripped from his ear after it had been super glued. She turned her head upwards as Itachi jumped out of the Sakura blossoms. He looked away awkwardly.

"Err…Sakura listen…" She dropped the microphone in his hand, then walked away briskly, Deidara sonly following after her.

"Umm…Saku-chan…listen…I only did that because-" He stopped when she suddenly turned to look at him, and she was letting out angry tears.

"Because what? Why?" His face fell as he reached a hand dumbly at her.

"I wasn't thinking it would make you sad…"

"Of course! You never think! You're always so happy and jolly and goofy! Never, not even once, have you been serious! Do you know what it feels like to have a boyfriend who isn't even romantic with you?! Just act as great friends!?" She snapped, the tears falling quickly, he flinched.

"Saku-chan…I just wanted you to have a nice anniversary…" He dropped his head sadly. "I only act that way because I thought it made you comfortable around me…there has been plenty of times I wanted to hug you or kiss you on the spot…I've just…err…well I…eradirfedeore" He mumbled the last part quickly.

"What?!" He took in a deep breath.

"I've never had a girlfriend before…so please don't be angry or sad, I just don't know how to be a roman-" He stopped when Sakura walked toward him quickly.

"Saku-chan what are yo-"

"Then let me show you how" She said before grabbing his chin in one hand and kissing him. He stood there dumbly, before he uncertainly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, and closed his eyes. Nervously, Sakura poked her tongue in his mouth, and was suddenly attacked and wrestled with his. He pulled back, then kissed her again and again the same way until they both felt too dizzy to stand. Deidara pulled back and looked her in the eyes, before blushing as brightly as her. She shyly took his hand in hers, as they walked back to her apartment.

When they arrived, Deidara took her in a tight hug, and looked at her mischievously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Oh yeah" She slowly leaned her face to his and he suddenly let go of her.

"Blue's Clue's!" He shouted, quickly running into her living room why'll she lay on the floor, after falling flat on her face. She twitched, then walked into the kitchen, and took out a frying pan. She stood at the living room door looking at Deidara evilly. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Deidara…" She slowly walked towards him. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Pan" He smiled brightly at the frying pan in her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pa-AAAAAAAAHH!!"

* * *

Me: I've met Mr. Pan before (shudders)

Sakura: I hate you...

Me: I know! :D

Sakura: grrr...

Me: Everyone who reads this, I have 2 other stories that no one has reviewed! It made me sad because I worked hard on them! D:

Please Read and Review them! Just go into my profile and Read and Review them! Please! (begs and cries)

Sakura: Please Read and Review THIS one too!


End file.
